warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ceramic Dagger
The Ceramic Dagger is a dagger with the highest attack speed of all single daggers coupled with good status chance, but has otherwise low stats and deals no damage. The Ceramic Dagger can be sold for . The Ceramic Dagger blueprint can be acquired from the Nightwave Offerings. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Tied with for the highest attack speed of all single daggers. *High status chance. *Stance slot has polarity, matching stance. *Innate polarity slot. *Can use the dagger-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. *Low critical chance and critical multiplier. *Short range. Notes *Zero damage and short reach makes this weapon ill-advised for use against the Infested, even when modded with elemental damage. *Ceramic Dagger seems to confer a much higher speed boost with slide attacks than most melee weapons. *When equipped, the Ceramic Dagger adds a 4th lunging stab to its normal attack combo, which propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful in catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc. This effect is lost if one uses the stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Trivia *Prior to , the Ceramic Dagger shared its model with the , only scaled down and with a much lower-resolution texture. It was eventually given a similar-but-unique model that resembles a scaled-down Scimitar in shape. Despite this however, the weapon still shares its Arsenal icon with the Cronus. *The blueprint used to drop from Jupiter's boss J3-Golem, however this method of obtaining the blueprint is no longer available. *Ironically, despite having a weapon with an overly-curved blade that would be ideal for slashing but highly impractical for stabbing, the Ceramic Dagger deals mainly and no damage. Media CeramicDagger1.jpg CeramicDagger2.jpg Patch History *Damage increased from 35 to 140. *Range increased from 1 to 1.8. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 10%. *Slam Attack increased from 70 to 280. *Slide Attack increased from 75 to 280. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Follow Through increased from 0.3 to 0.9. *Scaled the Ceramic Dagger to a more reasonable size. Ceramic Dagger-But-Long-Like-A-Sword didn’t have a nice ring to it. *The Ceramic Dagger has received a new look! Previously it was identical to the Cronus. *Fixed an issue causing dagger weapons to endlessly loop its equip animation. *Increased the damage of daggers and their Stances in Conclave. *The Ceramic Dagger can now be used in Conclave. *Fixed Radiation damage effects on daggers lingering after the proc has expired. *Fixed Ceramic Dagger's weapon trail not quite lining up with the blade. *Tweaked a number of Dagger parry sound effects. *Fix elemental effects not showing on many crafted Daggers. *Dagger attack animations have been improved. *Introduced }} See Also * , a similar weapon in terms of design. de:Keramikdolch es:Daga cerámica fr:Dague en Céramique Category:Dagger Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons